


A Pony of Her Own

by HalcyonEve



Category: My Little Pony, Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: #IFDrabble, Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonEve/pseuds/HalcyonEve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Dylas discovering Frey's little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pony of Her Own

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rune Factory 4 is the property of Neverland Co. and XSEED Games. The My Little Pony brand is the property of Hasbro Inc.

Pushing open the door to her chamber, Dylas called, “Frey! You here?” She hadn’t shown up for their date, and he’d been looking all over for her.

A green head popped up, half hidden by the sofa, her cheeks scarlet. “D-Dylas! I-is it that late already?”

“What are you _doing_? You didn’t show up!” He came over just as she hid something behind her back. “What are you hiding?” he demanded, reaching around behind her.

“N-nothing!” she protested, turning redder. His fingers closed over something, and he pulled it from her grasp.

It was a My Little Pony of Thunderbolt.


End file.
